A conductive conductivity sensor, e.g. from published International Application, WO 2010/072483, is known from the state of the art. The latter comprises at least two electrodes that are immersed into the medium to be measured for the measurement. In order to determine the electrolytic conductivity of the medium, one determines the resistance or conductance of the electrode measuring path in the medium. If the cell constant is known, this information then serves to detect the conductivity of the measuring medium. The electrodes are connected to a measuring transducer via a line or a cable. The latter then serves to determine the conductivity based on the measuring data.
The electrodes are embedded into a sensor element. The sensor element in turn is connected to a process interface. This combination of sensor element and process interface shall be referred to as “sensor” in the following. The process connection serves to connect the sensor to the medium to be measured. The process interface may, for example, be introduced into the medium via fittings, e.g. quick-change fittings.
At the connection point between sensor element and process interface, edges, ridges, burrs and other irregularities occur on the sensors at the current state of technology. Dirt, dust and medium may stick to such areas. Consequently, such a sensor is not suitable for hygienic requirements.